mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Minpin Land
Minpin Land is one of the five major cities in the Minpin State area. It is well known for it's size as it is small and amazingly fits over two million people. Minpin Land city was the first city to be established in Minpin State, which was established in 1648, it has grown a lot throughout the centuries. Minpin Land has a sister city, known as Mimpim Land, which is known to them as enemy lines. Also, it is one of the five major cities, with Minpin Land as the most populated area. It's city is known as New Mortidonia. The following cities are the five major cities of Minpin Land Los Morty, Hughes Mountain, Western York and Eastern York. Most of these cities have similarities and differences. The similarities, all cities but Minpin Land have under two million people, but over 1.5 million. The original location of Minpin Land was the eastern area, where the high rise apartments and old commercial buildings appear, which started in 1653. Differences with the cities are that they have a different theme to each city. For example, Los Morty is where the rich and famous are, Minpin Land is known as the middle and high class city with the other three as low closs types of city. The Minpin Land city area is the most populated area in the state with 2,267,103 people living the area, and is the second highest populated area in the country, with the most with over 5.5 million people. With 2,267,103 people living in the area, each high rise apartment would have around 1000 - 2000 per block. Or with sky scrapers, around 8000 - 16000 people would live in a single building. It is also the most wealthiest area in the country, with an average income of 70,000 - 120,000 dollars a year. Minpin Land is the biggest city in the whole state, with Hughes Mountain coming 2nd with over 1.8 million. Minpin Land is a very high commerical business area, and it's well known for it's finance. For example, the world Stock Exchange Centre is located there, which is located in the western area of Minpin Land City. It is known as the finance capital, with major radio stations, TV companies and music companies. All of these are located in one single district, and is filled with high wealth business men. Minpin Land has many famous landmarks, tourist attractions, museums, and universities. It is home to the Jarradversalwcgw HQ building (JVC), which is also the tallest building in the whole city, standing tall at 120 metres with over 50 floors. It is also home to Minpin Land's United Nations. It is in the centre of Minpin Land and the whole region, hosting the seat of city government and a large portion of the area's employment, business, and entertainment activities. As a result, the city got number one as most suitable living, with amazing low crime rates according to residents of Minpin Land. Etymology The name "Minpin Land" originally was named that since that once around the area that tiny people once lived there. This was predicted in 1127, that tiny people lived there, which had small villages. Until establishment in 1648, a building represents the people who once lived there as a pay of respect. It will never be known if tiny people once lived in the areas, but the people of the city think they once existed. History Colonial The area was predicted to be an area of where tiny people lived, which is where the city got it's name since the 1120's. In the early 1640s, a ship came around and discovered a massive part of land which was completely blank. Around 1647, convicts were transported over to the unknown land, and were dumped there. In 1648, it was established as Minpin Land, as that they think that life use to be in that area. Since then, the city has grown throughout every year. With the population growing, it isn't suprising that it will overcrowd. In the 1620's before the first ship, it was believed that a previous ship arrived which dumped bodies which that they have died during when they were being transported. Category:Fictional Towns Category:Minpin State towns/cities